A secret Contract
by Beloved Shinigami
Summary: Well...pft just read the story.


_Oh lordy me. –chuckles- on of the first claude x Sebby fanfics on here. Pft. D I win. Though I know I should have started it faster. O_ oh well. _

_Anyways. So yeah. Excuse the OOC. ;-; I tried ok. I really did. I know It sucks but put up with me. _

_~Arigato! Shinigami-kun._

"Claude!" It was the young master again. Glancing up from pulling off the other's stockings Claude's eyes met the bright baby blue ones of Alois. He had that look of puzzlement in his eyes. "Yes, Dana-sama?" Claude asked, standing before his master. He tossed his head, his hair falling back into place. "Why don't you act upon your feelings?" The words crossed the demon as odd. His feelings hmn? The older male gave a small sigh. "Master. This isn't something we should be talking about." Alois pouted and stood, pressing himself up against his butler with a smile. "I know you want me. I know you want to corrupt me. Then why don't you?" He asked. The child was just trying to fool with him now. Claude stepped back was he watched his master straighten up. The way the white cloth draped over his body made him appear more feminine then he actually was, but maybe that's what attracted Claude to the younger male. "Fine then!" Alois shouted. "Get out." With a small bow Claude happily turned tail and left Alois alone in his room.

"What's with him?" Alois whined as he lay under the covers. Claude was always so fucking stuck up and calm about everything. Why couldn't he just for once show that he cared about him? He had put himself in danger, gotten stabbed, and Claude just watched him curl up in pain. Alois sighed and pulled the covers over his head. His fingers ran over the bandages around his waist, holding him together tightly so he wouldn't pop it pen again. He couldn't fathom Claude possibly loving someone else. But maybe that was the case? The younger shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts from his head. No. No, Claude wouldn't do that to him. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Claude sat down on his bed, staring down at the floor. Blankly he watched as a small spider made its way across the floor and up to the wall back to its home. The candle's light glittered against the fresh web the spider had made. Truly beautiful. Claude blinked a bit, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. It was a tall, thin black shape. It hadn't been there before but stood calmly by the window.

"Hello, Claude-san." It was His voice again. Shifting his gaze up to the other Claude gave an irritated grunt. "What do you want, Sebastian-san?" Stepping from the shadows was a man clad in black, much resembling Claude in his own way. A smile swept across the other's lips. "Don't greet me in such a tone. I'm only here to help." Sebastian cooed as he strolled up to the other. Claude stood, his height not but an inch taller then the other. Their stare could meet sparks if it was any tenser. With a light chuckles Sebastian stepped back from the other male, a cocky smirk on his face.

"What is it that you need here, Sebastian Michaelis?" Claude growled. It was… abnormal for the Phantomhive butler to pop around his master' mansion any time he pleased. Only days ago had they formed a contract, swearing them as enemies, and now Sebastian were acting as though they were best friends. "Going to help you with a problem…that's all." Sebastian joked. Claude raised a brow to the other. "I'm not in need of your assistance. My problems are to be fixed on my own." Sebastian tilted his head, giving his a pitiful pout. "That's no way to treat someone who can help you're master be a little more satisfied...and release that pent up sexual tension." This comment made Claude draw back a bit. What was with this demon, how did he know such things? It nearly disgusted him, but made him slightly curious as to how he would help him. He sat back on the bed, crossing one leg over the other and watched the other. "oh? And how would you know such things? Have you been unfaithful with YOUR young master?' He quizzed the other. Sebastian chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I am not that way unless the need arises." He cooed. Stepping forward Sebastian placed his hands on the other's shoulders and straddled his lap with a wicked smile.

Well this was new. Claude glanced up to Sebastian, who was staring back. With a slight huff Sebastian nudged the other over, pinning Claude to the bed. Claude gave little protest, interested simply on where the other was going with this. Golden orbs ran over the lines of the other demon's face. He was attractive, for another demon. Sebastian just smiled and reached up to pull the gloves from his hands. Nimble fingers ran over Claude's chest, feeling the cool touch of the fabric beneath them. This is where Claude drew the line. He lightly pushed the other in objection. "This is enough. I wont go any further with this." He growled under his breath. Sebastian shook his head and leaned down, only an inch away from the other's face. "I said I would help. I don't go back on my word. I am after all, one hell of a butler." With a snicker Sebastian reached up to unbutton his own jacket, tossing it to the floor along with his vest. He kept his eyes on the golden ones of Claude, who watched back in annoyance. Claude wasn't enjoying himself like anyone else would be and more or less accepted this to pass time. Sebastian let his shirt hang open as he worked on Claude's, tugging lightly on it, hoping he could get the other male to comply with him so he could continue.

As expected, Claude sat up and finished taking his jacket and vest off, placing them over the foot of the bed as neatly as he could in this position. Sebastian shifted his weight a bit to where he sat neatly on the other demon's lap. Thin and gentle fingers ran over the other male's chest, feeling the smoothness of his skin in his finger tips. Nothing seemed to faze Claude though, no matter how Sebastian touched. Seb frowned and sat back, putting a bit more pressure on Claude's lap. This caused a small grunt from the golden eyed male. He'd hit something. Sebastian leaned down, lightly placing his lips against Claude's neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin. Now he was gaining a better response from the colder male below him. "Thinking of your master, hmn?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Claude gave him a weak shove, the command for him to shut up before he got hurt. He rolled his eyes at the other's attempt to quiet him. That was fine though. He sat back up and crawled back off the other male. "Are we done here?' Claude asked, sitting up only to see Sebastian, down on his knees, undoing Claude's pants. So he wasn't done, it seemed. Oh well. Claude would tolerate it a bit more if it began to peak his interest. He blinked, felling fingers brush against his length. He could feel it slip through his undone pants and fall into the other's hand. "Entertaining yourself hmn, Sebastian-san?" He asked, raising a brow to the male kneeling before him. Ruby eyes darted up to his voice. "Why yes, I am." He laughed. Gentle fingers ran down Claude's shaft and up over the head, causing it to twitch a bit. "With that sword of yours…I thought you had been over compensating." Sebastian joked, looking up to the other. Claude shrugged. Alois had mentioned the same thing and Claude denied it with ease. "It's a full 9 inches. I'm not sure I have much to compensate for." He sighed.

He watched the other with a lazy stare, uninterested in the whole scenario in general. His mind told him he was bored with things, but his body reacted differently. Sebastian gave a light pleased purr. He opened his mouth some, tongue flicking out to run other Claude's shaft. The golden eyed male tapped his fingers against the bed as he watched Sebastian start to work him; The other demon's head bobbing slowly against his length, taking it all in before pulling back to cover the head. It was amusing to see the other work to get him off. Claude gave a weak smile as he raised his hand, only to place it firmly on the back of Sebastian's head. Ruby eyes closed to take in the pleasure. It seemed as though he'd done this before, no doubt with his own master.

Claude blinking, seeing Sebastian pull off him, a train of saliva still connecting the two. "Are you done?" He asked. With a flick of the tongue Sebastian gave a small smile. "No. I'm sure you're master wouldn't be pleased with just that. The other male stood, turning his back to Claude before working off his own pants, letting them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked off his shoes and socks. His shirt barely covered him up; his frame still showing through giving it a soft warm glow from the candle light. Sebastian tilted his head back, ruby eyes glancing back to Claude. He turned away, seeing Claude give him a slightly odd look. Did Sebastian…actually blush? Finally, Claude gave into his temptation. His dress shirt slid off his shoulders and was neatly placed on to foot of the bed, along with his jacket and such with his pants and socks to join them soon enough. Tossing his gloves aside Claude stood, stepping over to the ruby eyed male, gently placing one hand on the other's throat an the other and Sebastian's chest. Sebastian leaned into the other with a grin.

"Ah. Claude, looks like you're getting it." Sebastian chuckled. "Be quiet. I've known what to do. I just don't feel like it's the right time for him." Claude huffed. His tongue ran over Sebastian's neck and up over the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver. This gained a soft chuckle from Claude as his fingers lightly dragged against Sebastian's hip and inner thigh. His touch was light and tickled as it ran up Sebastian's shaft. Seb gave a small and raspy moan. He couldn't help but enjoy being on the receiving end this time. He had seen how his young master enjoyed taking it so much he'd grown curious about the feeling. This was the only chance he'd give himself to experience the feeling of being subordinate to anyone, especially another demon. Claude pressed himself against the other demon with a smile. "If we're going to do this, on a bed seems more appropriate?" Sebastian nodded as he freed himself from the other's grasp and strolled to the bed. Claude sat down on the edge of the bed before shuffling into the middle, propped up on his elbows. "I'd rather you do the work, since you are the over who started this." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the other's sense of dominance. He simply obliged and straddled the other's erection. He reached back, positioning himself to where Claude was lightly pressing against his entrance. Claude shot him an odd look and tilted his head some. "Aren't you going to prepare yourself? This will hurt if you don't…" Sebastian shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Pain could only rouse more pleasure, and being a demon pain surely wasn't anything.

His breath hitched, feeling Claude's length slip inside him. He refused to move, getting used to the feeling of being invaded. The golden eyed male gave a soft smile as he pulled back a bit, only to slam back into the other with a smile, causing him to let out a small whine. "Oi. It's uncomfortable. Please don't move." Sebastian hissed, shooting Claude an angered glare, who just laughed a bit at him. Yes, this was different. He'd never had anyone inter him before and it caused him to ach any time Claude decided to move. He Huffed and lifted himself up before pushing back down on Claude's length. Despite the pain it was warm and somewhat a pleasing feeling. Claude pushed himself and adjusted so Sebastian was sitting neatly on his lap. Teeth pressed lightly into Sebastian shoulder, causing him to shudder under the touch. Ruby eyes closed, letting darkness consume him. He wanted to push aside the fact that he was being topped by the one man who he clearly despised. But he was the one who had put himself in this position and he was to deal with the consequences. Claude rocked into him, pushing himself hilt deep into the other demon, only releasing soft near-inaudible moans from under his breath. Sebastian kept his eyes off Claude. He seemed so vulnerable and weak at this point, to believe they were at par most of the time with each other. Claude gently kissed up the other's neck and across his jaw line. Sebastian placed his hands on the other demon's shoulders to balance himself out as he was pounded into. The pain had subsided finally and pleasure started to wrack his body.

"C-Claude…" Sebastian growled under his breath. His head was pressed against the pillow and his eyes shut. Black locks of hair hung in his face, covering some of the blush that covered his cheeks. A thin sheet of sweat covered Claude's skin as well as his own. It'd been nearly an hour or two and neither had yet to reach their climax. They'd changed positions once or twice, getting comfortable so they could keep going. The candles had begun to melt down to half wick, the light becoming a bit dimmer in the already dark room. It could be called anything but romantic because or the agitated atmosphere. Claude had a hand placed firmly on Sebastian's cheek, keeping his top half down while he pushed and pulled himself out of him. Sebastian was on his stomach, bum propped up by his knees and Claude's tight grip on his hip. Claude's eyes were now a burning red color. His nails dug into Sebastian's hip, leaving thin claw marks on each side from him getting comfortable. Sebastian clawed at the covers below him to keep himself from trying to react to Claude's forcefulness. Claude planted a light kiss on Seb's mid back, a smirk on his face. "You're mine now, Sebastian-san." He laughed. Sebastian had given in finally, letting Claude take the top role without to much of a fight.

Sebastian let out a low moan, feeling the pressure build in his lower gut. His muscles tensed and his mouth hung ajar for a moment as his seed spattered onto the sheets below him. Taking a tad longer, Claude released himself inside the other demon with a low grunt. Claude lifted his hand from the other's cheek, leaving a red handprint on him. With a soft pop Claude pulled himself from Sebastian. Both were panting and quite other then that. Claude sat at the edge of the bed while Sebastian lay on his side. Reaching a hand out Sebastian began to doodle his contract symbol on Claude's back with a smile. He gave a light chuckle as the other shook him off. "I'm going to clean up. I'll bring you a towel after I'm done." Claude mumbled as he stood and strolled into the connected bathroom.

Cleaned up Sebastian gave Claude a soft smile, who replied with an irritated stare. "We shall not speak of this, nor tell our Masters of tonight's events. If the subject is brought up we shall deny it. A…contract between two demons." Claude's voice was low and angered. Sebastian nodded. "Our own privet contract." Sebastian nodded. If anything neither of them would hear the end of it if their masters were to find out. Sebastian opened the window, staring out of it for a moment before wincing. His backside ached a bit, nothing serious but still ached. "Good night, Claude-san." Sebastian teased before leaping from the window and hurrying back home. Claude shook his head and straightened his cloths, making sure he looked neat. Golden eyes turned to the bed. "This wont do." He grumbled as he gathered up the bedding and took it into the laundry to have it cleaned.


End file.
